Fascination
by Nidoran Duran
Summary: Of late, Bianca has been obsessed with White's chest, repeatedly getting caught staring at it. When White finally calls attention to it, neither expect the result.


"You're looking at them again." White looked down at Bianca sternly, the blonde leaning forward a little, eyes looking in the vague area of her chest. There was an uneasy grin on her face, apprehensive, as though she knew she shouldn't stare too long but didn't understand how long that actually was. "Bianca!" she shouted, noting that her blonde friend hadn't shaken her gaze at all. She couldn't tell why this was a recurring thing for the girl, but it was hard enough to get her attention when her head was already in the clouds.

The shout finally stirred her. "Huh? What?" she asked, looking back up to the brunette's eyes and acting like she hadn't been doing anything at all. "You wanted to battle, right? Sure, let's go!"

White sighed, throwing her hands up and leaning back into the couch. "You were doing it again."

She tilted her head to the side and her mouth opened a little into a curious little circle. "Doing what?"

"Looking at my boobs."

"I was?" She giggled a little and adjusted her hat. "I didn't realize."

There were several questions White wanted to ask, mostly pertaining to how she couldn't have realized what she was doing, but didn't go into them. Bianca was always a little out of reality. Maybe she wasn't even actively looking at them, just staring off into space in their general direction and thinking about cute Pokemon and candy. After all, there seemed little reason for Bianca to be so fixated on her breasts; the blonde had been dealt a much better hand by puberty, compared to her own, smaller breasts. It was likely nothing after all.

They sat quietly for a moment, looking back at the TV, though Bianca's eyes quickly strayed right back to Hilda's upper body, noting how her black vest followed the curved outline of her breasts rather nicely, and how, whether naturally or by interference of the bra she wore, they just had such a nice shape. She wasn't sure why she was so fascinated with another girl's breasts, but for the past while she had been looking at her best friend differently, and as much as it deeply confused her, whenever she got a chance to stare longingly at them, she didn't really mind whether or not it made sense. They were really nice to look at.

"Uh, White?" she asked uneasily, face going red and forcing her to cover it up a little by pretending she was wiping something off her cheek. "C-can I touch them?"

White had been so lost in watching TV again, that she didn't even register that Bianca had spoken for a few seconds. Then she turned to her and tried to understand the words. Only once she understand what 'them' meant did she react, leaning back a little and taking time to run through her head what was going on. A full fifteen seconds passed awkwardly before she could finally muster up her response. "What?"

Bianca shifted uncomfortably, darting her eyes off to the side as she realized what she had just asked and feeling greatly embarrassed by it. Still, she was supposed to be strong now, her journey having taught her not to be so shy and to assert herself. If she wanted something, it wasn't to be ashamed of or hidden. Bizarrely, she spoke a bit more confidently. "Your boobs. They look so nice, I wanted to uh... To touch them." She now looked right at White, not showing her embarassment at all.

Still really unsure how to respond to that with, White could muster little more than a few stray sounds that didn't really qualify as words. A few times, she managed things like "but" and "why", but none of it formed a functioning sentence. Eventually she simply stopped, taking a deep breath and looking at her friend before repeating, "What?"

Leaning forward a little, Bianca closed the gap between them back up and tucked her legs under her as she sat on the couch beside her friend. "I know this sounds weird and I can't believe I'm actually asking, but... I don't know, lately I just really had them on my mind and I..." She trailed off again and her cheeks went a very deep red, eyes darting off to the door. A little nervous sound came out and she fidgeted in her seat. "Sorry," she said meekly and shut her eyes. "That was really forward; I made everything awkward, didn't I?"

White's mind should have immediately snapped to the very obvious answer of, "Yes, you did," but for some reason she didn't. "No, it's okay, you didn't." Her inflection bent upward, making the statement almost a question as confusion set in and she realized that she was almost being genuine. "If you really want to, then it's fine, you can." She started to pull off her vest, not even kind of sure what was calling the shots in her head as she went along with it.

Bianca clapped her hands together and one of those infectiously happy sounds came out as she again wiggled around on the couch seat, this time not out of discomfort but out of excitement. As White draped her vest over the arm of the couch, Bianca reached down, grabbing eagerly at the hem of her shirt and starting to pull it up. That took White by surprise, but she didn't fight it at all, letting Bianca have her way, partly out of simple curiosity and shock that any of it was happening.

Since it was a stay-in-with-friends day and White had been a touch lazy getting dressed that morning, she had gone braless. When finally Bianca pulled the shirt up, deciding at the end to full-on pull it off of the brunette entirely, she saw the two breasts, and they were exactly as she imagined. They weren't very large-White was a slender girl and a full, big bosomwould have looked almost out of place and bizarre on her-but they were well-formed and perky, perfect for their size. Seeing them at last made Bianca's eyes light up and her hands reach out, soft fingertips gently feeling her out.

The agreement hadn't come in one of White's more rational moments, and she never thought of anything being the simple "give Bianca what she wanted". When the girl's touch made her sensitive nerves light up and her entire body quiver a little, she drew in a curse amidst a sharp breath. It all took her by surprise and she remembered only then that her recent decision to tend to her breasts during masturbation meant the feelings running through her were currently very linked to arousal.

To give her easier access, White turned around to face Bianca, one leg tucked beneath her and the other dangling off the couch. "Why do you like them so much, a-a-anyway?" Her voice out shakily as the gentle touches became a bit more forceful. The look on Bianca's face said that she had no idea what to do beyond just touching them, but her experimentation was headed in a very right direction for White. With a tinge of envy, she added, "Yours are bigger than mine anyway."

The remark brought a smile to Bianca's face, and her body arched forward so she could look at them even closer. "Because yours look so nice," she said with a similarly envious tone. "They're so perfectly shaped and look hot. Mine are just big; that's all they have going for them." Working on another impulse, completely unsure where all the newfound courage and push to do things came from, Bianca craned her head up and gave her best friend a kiss on the cheek. "I always thought you had a really nice body, White. It made me a little jealous."

At the touch of lips against them, White's cheeks turned a deep red, so red that they couldn't physically get any darker when Bianca complimented her. Instead, she reached a hand out, fingers spreading out and pressing against the girl's underarm. They traced very slowly downward, along the curve of her waist and hips, ending by clutching at the long white skirt. "No, Bianca... Your body is so good, don't be jealous." Her back arched, pressing her breasts out against Bianca's hand as a little whimper broke free. "I wish I had the curves you do. You're going to be very beautiful one day."

As they complimented each other, a little bit of the awkwardness in the situation seemed to lift away. Or weigh down. Somehow, they felt it was probably both. Somewhere in that, one of them-or both of them, neither were too sure-leaned forward and their lips met hungrily in the middle. Both moaned into the other's mouths as they shared their kiss, eyes shutting and all senses of panic and uncertainty washing away. All that mattered was the warmth of the other in that second, in the touch. The grip on both White's breast and Bianca's skirt grew harder and their bodies light up with excitement and arousal.

Bianca's hands seized White's calves and, with surprising strength, she hauled the girl so she sat slightly in her lap. The sudden weight on her legs still beneath her become too much and she turned around, letting them fall off the couch and settling White down such that she straddled one of them. "I-if you want to," she said meekly, breath heavy, "You can finger yourself. Even though you're hiding it, I can tell this is turning you on. It's okay, go ahead."

The thought hadn't occured to her, but the mention of it brought an image so wholely vivid that White suddenly needed it badly. She moaned in appreciation, kissing Bianca's forehead; the new positon they were in made them too uneven. It did, however, bring Bianca's mouth very close to her breasts. After a few wet, warm breaths made her tremble, she unzipped her daisy dukes only to feel Bianca beginning to kiss her chest. The soft, wet lips against her sensitive skin made her best and twist a little more.

She found that there was already a nice wet spot in her panties, and she was a little embarrassed by how quickly and strongly all of this had turned her on. Still, she decided to take it slow, rubbing her mound through her panties, using the wet fabric against her sensitive folds. The other hand wrapped around Bianca's shoulder and she threaded her fingers through her blond hair. She had fantasized before about having someone lick and suck her breasts as she sat in their lap, but never imagined it would be a girl, let alone Bianca.

Though her irrational fascination with her best friend's breasts had led to the thought several times, Bianca never thought she would have ever acted on it. It wasn't even a fantasy for her, simply a thought she had that never really brought any desire or arousal to her. The same could not be said when it was in practice though, as she felt her own arousal brewing. It wasn't as much as White's, though she was the one kissing the breasts, not feeling any of it; though the tingling on her lips remained from their kiss, and the need between her legs made her want to feel White's kiss again soon.

Her lips wrapped tightly around one of White's nipples began to suck with a surprising amount of force. The sensation, which she had always thought would be good but never truly had a grasp on, made White moan, head thrown back. She had dropped all pretense of slowness or pace in the heat of the moment, and pulled her panties aside so that she could work two fingers in and out of her dripping pussy with as much desperation as she could.

She hadn't been at it very long, though, before Bianca reached down with her free hand-the other having been firmly on the breast she wasn't paying lipservice to-and seized White's wrist. She pulled it up and pressed it to her breast, rubbing a little and getting some of her juices smeared onto her breast. "Let me do that for you," she said, all the typical nervousness completely gone from her voice, replaced with a degree of confidence and dripping with lust. Again, she took control, something completely against type for her, and led White down to lie on the couch, head resting on the arm of it and her body completely laid out. Bianca lay atop, still positioned lower as she started to lick the smeared fluids off White's breast. Her free hand clumsily worked her shorts down her legs a little, pulling her panties further aside before plunging fingers eagerly into her.

It was that moment when White learned Bianca's style was very different from her own. Three slightly pudgy fingers entered her without much patience or interest in exploring, setting off immediately at pumping in and out of her until she came. There were no frills, and aside from how her thumb brushed against her clit contemplatively, absolutely no technique beyond raw fingerfucking. It was a concept so foreign that, combined with the fact someone else's fingers were inside her and nothing felt familiar, it drove her mad.

After cleaning the breast off, Bianca switched over to the other one and went right to work at suckling the nipple with the same intense devotion. Since reaching over with the same hand to work the opposite breast would have been awkward, she simply trailed her fingertips teasingly along the brunette's core, which revealed her to be in great shape and had some nice definition to it for someone who didn't actively cultivate any. She wanted to show her appreciation for all of White's body, and hoped this wouldn't lead to some awkward falling out between the two.

Awkwardness was beyond them at that point, though. White again sank her fingers into the soft, relatively short blond hair and pressed Bianca's head down a little more, eager to feel everything she had to offer. There wasn't much room to move, but she made the best of what she had and rolled her hips in complement to Bianca's fingers, loving how the larger digits felt at the apex of their push. "Ah, Bianca," she moaned, eyes shut tightly and head rolling on occasion to one side. Nothing she had done in the bedroom felt as good as this had, and she couldn't help but let that be known. When she wasn't saying her best friend's name she was whimpering and panting, hoping for dear life that her mom wouldn't come home early and find them in the basement like this.

It wasn't a worry for very long, though, as her body was so unaccustomed to the thrill of it all that she went over the edge far sooner than she had thought. Her body tightened and she bit down on her lip to try and stifle her loudest moan yet; it didn't work very much. Her nerves lit up and a bizarre but very pleasant feeling that she had never felt during orgasm brewed down there. Panic was brief as she tried to place it, up until a quick spurt of juices left her and hit Bianca's hand and wrist. Shock came next, and she panted through the moans, "Y-you made me-I never managed to make myself squirt before."

Bianca didn't let up until White's body grew limp beneath her at last and the heavy breathing began to level off. She scurried up her best friend's slender body, pressing her lips to hers and pushing them into a heavier kiss than before. Unlike the last one, which was full of uncertainty and rather tepid, this one was completely confident, surrending to whatever bizarre moment had come over them.

Their kiss went on long, before their lips parted and Bianca rested her forehead against White's. "So, does this mean I like girls?"

Normally White would have laughed a little at Bianca's lack of situational awareness, but what they did had taken her by surprise just as much, and she felt it was a very appropriate question to ask after all that. She knew she liked boys and had never really thought of herself as bi but after what they did she was certain there was an attraction to Bianca somewhere in all of that. "Uh, I guess so."

"Does it mean that you like girls too?"

White nodded.

Bianca smiled and gave her a quick peck on the lips. The hand not drenched in pussy juice grabbed White's and interlaced their fingers. "Then do you think we can maybe like girls together?"

That remark, such an adorable 'Bianca' thing to say, did finally make White laugh. "Yeah, I'd like that. Let's like girls together, okay?" She leaned up to give Bianca a soft kiss, and sighed. "It's not fair that I came and you didn't. Do you w-want me to uh, go down on you?"

Bianca giggled too and shook her head. "Later. I want to kiss you a bunch first."


End file.
